five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Golden Freddy
'Golden Freddy '(nazywany również 'Yellow Bear. '''Taka nazwa widnieje w plikach gry, tak nazywa go też Phone Guy w Five Nights at Freddy's 2) jest jednym z antagonistów, a także specjalnym ''animatronikiem w obydwu częściach gry. Jest tajemną, złotą wersją Freddy'ego Fazbeara, która pojawia się w biurze dzięki pewnym zdarzeniom. Wygląd Jego kostium ma złoty/żółty kolor, Golden Freddy jest także pozbawiony oczu, co może świadczyć o braku endoszkieletu. Ma ciemnoniebieską muszkę, w odróżnieniu od oryginalnego Freddy'ego, który posiada czarną. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się można spostrzec w jego ręce mikrofon, a w oczach dwie niewielkie, białe kropki. Prawdopodobnie jest to prototyp, bądź starsza wersja Freddy'ego. Jego ręce leżą odwrócone dłońmi do góry. Szczęka wisi otwarta, a głowa jest bezwładnie przechylona w prawą stronę. Jest przedstawiony w pozycji siedzącej, zgarbiony, jakby był martwy. Zachowanie Sprawdzając kąt na CAM 2B, gracz widzi plakat na ścianie. Może mieć on trzy wersje: podstawowego Freddy'ego, zniekształconego, bądź przybliżenie głowy Golden Freddy'ego. Gdy gracz patrzy na plakat, może usłyszeć śmiech, przypominający śmiech dziewczynki. Jeśli gracz zobaczy plakat Golden Freddy'ego, a następnie wyłącza ekran, Golden Freddy będzie już czekał na niego. Jego wygląd powoduje halucynacje, takie jak wyświetlanie zbliżeń głów animatroników ''z napisem "IT'S ME". Będzie czekał chwilę, po czym zaatakuje, co spowoduje crash gry. W przeciwieństwie do innych ''animatroników, ten nie daje żadnych oznak bycia w biurze. Całkowicie ignoruje drzwi, pojawi się nawet, kiedy są zamknięte. Jego atak nie wygląda tak, jak innych antagonistów: gracz widzi zbliżenie na jego głowę, pokrewny obrazom halucynacji Mike'a, a także słyszy dźwięk przypominający rzężenie. W momencie, gdy gracz go widzi, musi szybko spojrzeć na monitor, nim Golden Freddy zaatakuje. Taka czynność spowoduje zniknięcie owego przeciwnika. Gracz ewentualnie może unikać patrzenia na obraz z kamery CAM 2B, co uniemożliwi pojawienie się Golden Freddy'ego. Teorie * Istnieje teoria mówiąca, że Golden Freddy to jedynie halucynacja Mike'a. Potwierdza to również niemożność ustawienia inteligencji Golden Freddy'ego podczas Custom Night. Co więcej, Golden Freddy wydaje się mieć na głowie takie same odciski rąk, co oryginalny Freddy. Gdy pojawia się on w biurze, nie ma żadnego wizerunku na monitorach, ponadto, gdy gracz zostanie przez niego zaatakowany, gra po prostu się crashuje. * Istnieją spekulacje, że Phone Guy został wepchnięty do kostiumu Golden Freddy'ego po wiadomości z czwartej nocy. * Uważa się, że jest on starszą wersją Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, a kolor futra spowodowany jest zestarszeniem się kostiumu. * Dopuszcza się, że w jego garniturze jest piąte dziecko z zaginionych, o ile uznawać teorię z dziećmi w animatronikach za prawdziwą. CiekawostkiKategoria:PostacieKategoria:FnafKategoria:Animatroniki * Tuż przed jego pojawieniem się słychać wysokie chichotanie, brzmiące podobnie jak chichot dziecięcy. * Gdy gracz patrzy na Golden Freddy'ego, słychać dziwny, zniekształcony, mamroczący hałas, przypominający rzężenie. Pojawiają się przy nim halucynacje. W plikach gry nazywa się on "robotvoice". Głos słychać również po odebraniu telefonu podczas piątej nocy. * Kompletnie potwierdzone tłumaczenie brzmi: "…the application of electric currents or heavy pressure. I looked around the room at the numerous inventions, eloquent testimony of a tireless ingenuity. It is lamentable that mass agricultural development is not speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanism. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the…" * Inne animatroniki mogą zaatakować nawet, gdy jest on w biurze. * Kiedy atakuje Mike'a, hałas przez niego powodowany jest zwykłym, lecz bardzo spowolnionym dźwiękiem ataku. * W pierwszej części, w wersji 1.13 po ustawieniu inteligencji animatroników na kolejno: 1-9-8-7, wyskakuje jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego, który crashuje grę. Zostało to wprowadzone przez Scott'a, przez pogłoski o The Bite of '87 i o tym, że po ustawieniu w ten sposób inteligencji gra będzie mieć kolejne zakończenie. Twórca gry chciał w ten sposób zdementować owe pogłoski. * Freddy ma odciski ręki, prawdopodobnie dziecięcej, na twarzy. Golden Freddy ma takie same. * Wiele teorii mówi, że kolor jego futra miał być zbrązowiały od słońca. * Podczas gry, jeśli przyjrzeć się dokładnie, w jego oczach widać małe, białe źrenice. Podczas ataku nie ma ich jednak. * Ekran ataku Golden Freddiego jest taki sam, jak ekran halucynacji normalnego Freddiego z przekrwionymi oczami, jedyne różnice to kolor i brak oczu tego pierwszego. * Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego istnieje w mobilnej wersji gry, jednakże działa on w inny sposób. Gracz nie będzie mieć żadnych halucynacji, a gra nie crashuje dosłownie. Odkąd nie pojawia się on w mobilnej wersji, jedynym sposobem na zobaczenie go tam jest ustawienie w Custom Night: 1-9-8-7. * Jego plakat się nie pokaże, jeśli w West Hall Corner znajduje się Bonnie. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 'Golden Freddy '''występuje również w drugiej części gry. Gra tam bardziej aktywną rolę. Tym razem jego inteligencja może być ustawiona w Custom Night. Wygląd Golden Freddy jest w gorszym stanie, brakuje mu lewego ucha, ma ubytki w kostiumie, jego futro wydaje się być ciemniejsze. Podobnie jak w przypadku reszty starych ''animatroników, z jego ramion i miejsca po uchu wystają kable, futro przygasło, nie ma też niektórych kawałków kostiumu. W odróżnieniu od jego wyglądu z pierwszej części, wydaje się być on krótszy, jego kapelusz jest całkowicie czarny, niewidoczne są źrenice i wygląda na to, że nie posiada żadnej muszki, choć może być ona jedynie zasłonięta przez obwisłą szczękę. Zachowanie Aktywuje się on jedynie w szóstej nocy oraz w Custom Night. Nie pojawia się już jego plakat, nie wiadomo, gdzie jest miejsce startu, bo ten od razu pojawia się w biurze albo przedpokoju, w podobnej pozycji, jak w pierwszej części, lub po prostu jako przybliżająca się głowa. Po pojawieniu się w biurze, jego ciało znika, a atakuje sama głowa, jeśli gracz nie zacznie przeciwdziałać. Aby gracz przetrwał, musi nałożyć maskę, nim ten zmaterializuje się w biurze, albo migać latarką, gdy ten jest w przedpokoju. Golden Freddy nie crashuje drugiej części po śmierci gracza. Ciekawostki * W odróżnieniu od pierwszej części, w drugiej części gry Golden Freddy nie ma żadnych źrenic. * Jeszcze bardziej wydaje się być czymś w rodzaju zjawiska paranormalnego, bądź halucynacji, gdyż podczas gry może zniknąć, a jego jumpscare to latająca głowa. * Podczas nocy szóstej Phone Guy wspomina o Incydencie z Zaginionymi Dziećmi, podczas którego użyto kostiumu Golden Freddiego. Jest to co najmniej dziwne, ponieważ wychodzą z niego przewody, co ujawnia, że musi mieć w sobie jakiś mechanizm nawet po wyjęciu endoszkieletu i używanie takiego kostiumu byłoby zbyt trudne. ** Oznacza to więc, że jego wystąpienie w pierwszej części to halucynacja Mike'a, ponieważ widzi go w idealnym stanie, z endoszkieletem. Jest możliwość, że oryginalny kostium Golden Freddiego został zniszczony razem z nowymi animatronikami po zakończeniu fabuły drugiej części gry. ** Wielu jednak sądzi, że zabójcą był inny animatronik, co wynika z przebłysków. ** Istnieje możliwość, że Golden Freddy w Five Nights at Freddy's 2 to pusty kostium. Phone Guy wspomina o tym, że kostiumy są pełne przewodów, co może wyjaśniać czemu niektóre jeszcze wychodzą z jego kostiumu. Popiera to fakt, że kostiumy są większe niż same endoszkielety. * Na początku trailera Five Nights at Freddy's 2 widać rysunek, na którym Złoty Freddy z oczami endoszkieletu pojawia się, by zaśpiewać. ** Ten sam rysunek pojawia się w Biurze po prawej stronie pokoju nad Prawym Szybem Wentylacyjnym. ** Może to popierać możliwość używania Złotego Freddiego po otwarciu nowej pizzerii, a przynajmniej zanim został odsunięty razem ze starymi animatronikami. * Jest jedynym animatronikiem, którego Jumpscare to jedynie jego twarz. Tyczy się to obu gier. * Podczas gry można zobaczyć goły endoszkielet. Niektórzy sądzą, że jest to endoszkielet z kostiumu Golden Freddiego, ponieważ prawdopodobnie tak samo jak on jest tylko halucynacją. * Podniesienie monitora nie powstrzyma go przed zabiciem gracza. * W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej części, nie crashuje gry. * Na urządzeniach mobilnych zamiast powoli zanikać po założeniu maski znika od razu. * W "Give Gifts, Give Life" przed Jumpscare'em Golden Freddiego na ułamek sekundy natychmiastowo na środku ekranu pojawia się piąte dziecko. ** To dziecko mogło być włożone do kostiumu Złotego Freddy'ego po tym, jak zabójca skończył go używać. * W "SAVETHEM" pojawia się w losowych pokojach. * Został oficjalnie nazwany Golden Freddym dopiero w drugiej części gry podczas ekranu w Custom Night. W pierwszej części, w plikach był nazywany "żółtym misiem" . * Mimo iż jest uznawany za halucynację, można modyfikować jego AI podczas Custom Night w drugiej części gry. Może to zaprzeczać powyższej teorii mówiącej o tym, że jest halucynacją. * Na urządzeniach mobilnych po opuszczeniu monitora rusza się odrobinkę w lewo, po czym zaczyna zanikać. * W drugiej części gry jego krzyk jest lekko głośniejszy i ostrzejszy niż u pozostałych. * Golden Freddy jest jednym z czterech wersji Freddiego. Pozostałe to Freddy Fazbear, Toy Freddy i Shadow Freddy. * Nie wyłącza światła gdy wchodzi bądź wychodzi z korytarza. * Jedynym momentem w którym stoi jest przerywnik po nocy trzeciej, gdy stoi koło Bonniego i Chici. Używa zmodyfikowanej wersji swojego modelu, gdyż ma wtedy dwoje uszu. * Jest jednym z pięciu animatroników, które nie pojawiają się w szybach wentylacyjnych. Pozostałe to Freddy Fazbear, Toy Freddy, Foxy i Marionetka. Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Fnaf